deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Alucard
Description Mortal Kombat vs Hellsing! Who will win this Death Battle!? Interlude B: Theres a special place in hell for these two, it's called a throne. But that throne has room for only one person. Y: Scorpion, the ninja from hell B: And Alucard, Hellsing's trump card Y: She's Blake Belladonna and I'm Yang Xiao Long B: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Alucard B: One man known as Vlad Trepes, but you guys might know him as Vlad the Impaler, the vampire known as Dracula reigned terror for years, 500 years later, he was defeated by a man named Arthur Hellsing. The man gave him the name "Alucard", and this vampire works for the Hellsing organization. Y: Arthur gave Alucard some badass guns B: Like the .454 Casull, a semi-automatic magnum pistol that fires an explosive round Y: Why can't I have one of those guns B: Well, Yang, you have Ember Celica, and second of all, this gun is too heavy for any human to hold Y: Oh, thats bullsh*t B: Anyways, Alucard also wields the Jackal, another semi-auto pistol at fire mercury based rounds Y: Now, Alucard uses both of them in combat, and looks badass while doing it B: It takes a LOT to take down this red-clad vampire Y: This f*cker has survived his head chopped off, being impaled, being shot to a bloody pulp, and the BEST PART is that sunlight and destroying his heart are no problem for this guy. B: Alucard has a restriction of his power Y: The Level 1 release, summons Baskerville, a Hellhound that will rip Alucard's opponent appart *cue scene where Alucard rips apart Luke Valentine* Y:.........Well, that's f*cked up Scorpion B: Hanzo Hasahi, once a member of the Shrai Ryu, was one of the best assassins in the clan Y: UNTIL he, and his entire clan was murdered by a rival clan, the Lin Kuei B: Him and his family being murdered by Sub-Zero, or Bi-Han Y: Hanzo then was resurrected by the sorcerer, Quan Chi B: Scorpion fought for the Netherealm in the Mortal Kombat tournament, then the thunder god Raiden promised he would bring his clan back from the dead Y: He finally got to fight Sub-Zero, which was then dragged to the Netherrealm by Scorpion, he was going to spare him, but Quan Chi, being a total ass that he is, makes ol' Scorps kill Bi-Han B: Scorpion then was about to kill Bi Han's younger brother, then Quan Chi revealed to Scorpion the he was the one who killed his clan and family Y: Scorpion was pissed and killed Quan Chi in a rage, and dedicated his life after death to protecting Sub-Zero's younger brother, uh...Sub-Zero B: Anyways, scorpion wields a katana, has a kunai that can shoot out of his glove Y: But sometimes, IT'S A F*CKING SNAKE LOOKING THING B:....And Scorpion can also summon and control fire, and he can breathe it Y: That is badass if you asked me (cue "Get over here") Pre-Fight B: All right the combatants are set! Let's settle this debate once and for all! But first, thanks for taking the time to read this! Y: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight! Alucard is seen walking down a pathway. He soon gets a call from Integra. Alucard: Hello? Integra: Alucard, have you arrived at the destination? Alucard: Yes, it seems this place looks like it hasn't been used in ages. Integra: Just enter the building, and kill the vampire in there! Alucard: Understood As Alucard was going to put the hone in his pocket, a spear flies at him, but impaling the phone, the spear flies back to the wielder Scorpion: Hm? Scorpion crushes the phone and ignites the broken parts Scorpion throws the spear again at Alucard Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!!! Alucard dodges and pulls out the .454 Cassul and the Jackal and points them at scorpion, and Scorpion get into his fighting stance. (Cue: "vs. Matthew Patel" Scott Pilgrim vs The World) FIGHT Alucard makes the first move by firing 5 shots at Scorpion, with Scorpion going into the ground Alucard: Huh?! Alucard stands in confusion, but senses something behind him, he grabs Scorpion's spear and pulls it towards him, and delivers an elbow to Scorpion's head Alucard: Hmph, pathetic Alucard then tries to deliver a kick to his skull, Takeda Takahashi style, but dodges in time and pulls out his katana Alucard: tch...Didn't your parents ever say never bring a sword to a gunfight? Scorpion: SHUT UP!! Scorpion slices Alucard's chest open, Alucard falls down Scorpion: Pathetic you say Scorpion then picks up Alucard by the neck, and drags him into the Netherrealm (Cue: "The Dead Pool" Mortal Kombat 9) Alucard then heals and gets back up Alucard: What is this?!?! Scorpion: Welcome to Hell! Alucard shoots Scorpion dodges and lands a successful hit with his spear, pulling Alucard towards him Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!! Scorpion lands an uppercut to Alucard's lower jaw, breaking it, then delivers a kick to his chest, sending him back 20 or so feet As soon as he gets up, Scorpion is right in front of him Alucard: Wha- Before he can finish, Scorpion unsheathes his sword and decapitates Alucard Scorpion:...Fatality Scorpion puts his sword in its sheath, then walks away Something catches Scorpion's eye, a flock of bats swarm out of now where, he turns around and sees Alucard, fully regenerated Alucard: Release control on restrictions levels 3, 2, 1, (Cue: "Yasushi Ishii - Logos Naki World") Scorpion: What?! Alucard: Approval of situation recognized, convincing the Cromwell invocation, ability restricted lifted for limited use until enemy has been silenced Eyes crawl on the walls, and Baskerville is now Alucard's left arm Scorpion rips off his mask, revealing a flaming skull Alucard: Hm? That's not normal Scorpion then shoots a fireball at Alucard, but he misses, and Scorpion fires three more, ony one of them hit the hellish beast that is Alucard Alucard shrugs it off, Baskerville opens its mouth and the .454 Cassul comes out and shoots Scorpions leg off Scorpion: AAAAAGGGH!! Alucard chuckles and fires again, severing the other leg Alucard then turns back to normal Scorpion then summons some of his minions Scorpion: KILL HIM!! Alucard begins shooting them down 1 by 1 Scorpion: How is he killing them Scorpion, enraged runs at Alucard Alucard smacks him into a pillar, impaling him on one of the spikes Scorpion is now screaming in pain, he then looks at Alucard Scorpion: Who-no, WHAT are you!?! (Music stops) Alucard take out the Casull and points it at Scorpion Alucard:......Alucard Alucard shoots the Casull, blowing Scorpion's head into peices Alucard then walks into a portal, leading him to the surface KO! Alucard is seen picking up a phone Post-Fight Y: Well, that was f*cking brutal B: While Scorpion did have a slight speed advantage over Alucard, Alucard simply outclassed Scorpion in every category B: Alucard's weapons are specifically made to deal with demonic threats Y: And guess what Scorpion is Y: And even if Scorpion could overpower Alucard, his level 1 release gave Alucard the upper hand. Looks like Scorpion didn't have the BRAINS to win B: The winner is Alucard Y: Next time on Death Battle ???:'' We grow in the darkness.'' ???: you are in for a bad time Darth Maul vs Sans Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card